Tyania
Category:Blood Elf Category:Hordecategory:Hunter =Vitals= Full Name: Tyania of the Umber Game Name: Tyania Guild: Unguilded Title: None official Aliases: None Class: Hunter Height: Average Weight: Average Age: Just upon the cusp of Adulthood Gender: Female Hair: Dark Mahogany Eyes: Glowing Fel Green Skin: Subtly tanned Professions: Mining and Jewelcrafting =Physical Description= Slender and long limbed, with the refined features common amongst her kin, Tyaia is set apart by the relative mundanity of her appearance. Her hair just beyond shoulder length, is a dark mahogany in color. The plain cut of it restrained by no more than a simple headband. The color mingles well with the soft tan that tints her smooth skin, the mark of one who sees the sun more often than being protected from it. =Personality= At heart, Tyania is an idealist amongst her people. She fervently believes that salvation for her people lies in Outland, with the long absent Prince Kael'Thas. Sans a strong parental influence, she has a strong independent streak. The call of the wilds was natural for her, where she pays heed to none other than herself and her whims. Rather than despising her common appearance, she relishes it. Her self-given title, 'of the Umber' is testament to this acceptance. She has done well in taking control of her graving for magic. In part due to her hobby, turned profession. As a child she loved nothing more than making toy jewelry with colored stones and bronze wire. Jewelcrafting was the next step, the intense focus and dexterity needed to make magical jewelry helps her focus through her cravings when she cannot sate it on those magical beasts she comes across. =History= But a child during the fall of her people, the past is a dark blur of pain and confusion for her. Death and blood taint her memories, even of those times before the coming of the Scourge. Only one truth rings clear through those dark times. Her kin were all but lost to her because of the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas. The only kin she has left in the aftermath, to her knowledge, is an elder uncle who took care of her until she came of age. Lacking a strong family bond(her uncle was, at best, an absent and indiffernt guardian), she spent many years in a state of semi-independence. Growing older, she ventured from the safety of her home often to the fringes of safe territory. A child of conflict and used to being alone, she took well to the quiet solitude of the wilderness. It was natural for her to follow the path of the Hunter then, her natural curiosity roused by each new forest path and animal she happened upon. The day she came of age, she left her uncle's house without telling him and to this day he has not seen fit to seek her out. =Pets= Her only true friend is Syther, a barely tamed Dragonhawk whom she travels everywhere with. Though still feral, the beast treats her as one of its own, protecting her from anything that might seek to bring Tyania harm.